Clarity or Insanity
by shippingshipperwhoships
Summary: Sam needs to warn Kurt about something, they both get a long overdue duet out of the deal as well. Oneshot. Pre-Slash sort of, but it can be read as friendship.


**Just a oneshot that popped into my head after watching the finale, keep in mind that Wonder-ful was the first full episode of Glee I watched since Glee, Actually so if anything sounds weird or glaringly out of place, then it's probably because I missed it (I don't think I got that in depth though so I don't think it's a problem.) I'll watch them all eventually; I just haven't had the time. **

**Anyways, this is kind of AUish, in that as far as I'm concerned Bram never happened, and even though I love Adam/Kadam, Adam doesn't exist solely because of my own laziness.**

**Sort of pre-relationship Kum thingy-ish… Set sometime after Blaine buying the ring and before Regionals**

**So, enjoy… hopefully.**

_Kurt (italics)_

**Sam (bolded)**

_**Both (italicized bold)**_

"Kurt! Hey!"

Kurt glanced up from the sheet music he had been rifling through and smiled brightly, "Hey Sam."

"Hey," Sam repeated, his expression settling into a decidedly nervous smile as he moved to join Kurt next to the piano on the auditorium stage.

"Yeah," Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "You said that already…"

"I did?" He frowned, eyes darting to and from Kurt and his hands tugging at the strap of his book bag, before his features finally twisted into the dorky grin Kurt was more accustomed to. "Right! I did!"

Sam laughed, the sound containing the same nervous quality he had been displaying since he had approached Kurt.

"Right," Kurt murmured, "So, nervous about Regionals? I hope Mike, Mercedes and I have been at least a little helpful."

"Oh! Yeah, no!"

Kurt's brow lifted again as he tried to decide whether he should be offended or not.

Sam's eyes widened, "No! I mean, of course you guys have been helpful! I meant, no, I'm not nervous!"

"Sam, are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, of course I am," he ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sounding groan. "Really, I'm fine, I'm—just—you know, I'm really glad everything is gonna be okay with your dad."

Kurt smiled, but still cocked his head to the side, eyes clouded with confusion, "Thanks, that means a lot, but you know, it also meant a lot the first five times you said it. Seriously Sam, you've been acting pretty strange for the past few days."

Actually, as far as Kurt knew, Sam had been behaving normally until a day and a half ago, though he supposed it could have been longer. If he was being perfectly honest he had been doing his best to avoid the other boy, not that Sam was the only one, Tina and Blaine were also on his 'to be avoided at all costs' list.

Tina because when she wasn't trying to slip him hints that he needed to get back together with Blaine to make the other boy happy; she was making strange comments about how _she _could make Blaine happy if she ever got the chance.

And Blaine, well, apparently now that Kurt had made it clear that they wouldn't be sleeping together again, or getting back together. Kurt was going to be subjected to the most awkward attempt at seduction he had ever witnessed. Though, at least so far, the worst he'd had to deal with was being told he looked "dirty cute."

Sam hadn't actually tried to convince him to take Blaine back; he actually hadn't brought up his ex at all. If Kurt was being honest with himself, his avoidance of Sam had a lot more to do with jealousy. Part of him absolutely hated that Sam and Blaine had managed to become such good friends when Kurt himself had always been too worried about his actions being deemed "inappropriate" to get that close to Sam. He probably would have been jealous anyway, but then Tina had sent him videos of not one but three duets performed between the two. And, well, once again, if he was being completely honest, he hadn't ever really gotten over not getting _his_ duet with Sam. Strangely enough he hadn't been very bothered at all to find that Blaine apparently had a crush on Sam, also courtesy of Miss Cohen-Chang.

Sam cringed, "I did? Umm—"

He broke off with a sigh, "Right, I did, okay, so—I actually need to tell you something, something that I've been _trying—"_

"Sam."

"To tell you for almost two days now. I just wasn't sure if I should,"

"Sam."

"Or if it was my place, but I felt like _somebody _should warn you,"

"Sam!"

"Because it's absolutely _crazy_!"

"Samuel!" Kurt finally shouted.

Sam took a deep breath, "Sorry."

Kurt sighed, "Sam, whatever it is, you can tell me, it'll be okay, I'm not going to be upset or anything. I promise I'm capable of keeping my calm, unless you managed to mix some of my dry clean only in with your laundry somehow again, then all bets are off."

"I swore I would never, ever let that happen again after last time!"

Kurt just smiled, "I know you did, and I trust you, but could you please tell me what has you so flustered? You're starting to make me a little nervous."

The blond groaned, "Blaine is going to propose to you, probably tomorrow night, after Regionals."

The auditorium was absolutely silent for about 30 seconds before Kurt let out a short snort of a laugh, "Oh, Sam, honey, you should really stick to your impressions, they're funny and admittedly adorable. Sometimes your jokes go a bit astray, and this one ran a bit long."

"Um, Kurt," Sam grimaced, green eyes strangely serious, "That wasn't a joke."

The blond frowned; suddenly looking like someone had run over his puppy, "Wait, you don't think my jokes are funny?"

"I—I didn't say that, just that—," Kurt huffed, "Ugh, that is so not the important thing right now! Did you just say that Blaine, my _ex-boyfriend_ is planning to _propose _to me? And that it _wasn't_ a joke?"

"Yeah, and—umm, he seems pretty serious about the whole thing. He bought a ring and asked me to be his best man." He threw his arms up in a fairly obvious sign of frustration. "And I _told _him it was a bad idea, because you guys haven't been dating for _months, _but then he just went on about how he had hoped I would support him, and we're such good friends now I didn't want to like, rock the boat or anything. Then I kept thinking about it and I just didn't want you to be blindsided with a proposal from your ex."

Kurt was practically gaping at him at this point. "He's, Blaine—Blaine Anderson, my _ex-boyfriend_, is going to propose, as in propose _marriage _to me? Even though we aren't together, and I've told him on more than one occasion that it's not going to happen?"

"I uh, yeah, that's about it actually."

Kurt sank down onto the piano bench and let the sheet music he'd still been holding fall to the floor so that he could cover his face with his hands. He made a muffled sound that was probably a groan.

Sam hesitantly moved to sit next to him so that he could nudge Kurt's arm gently, "You um, you okay dude?"

"Fine," the response was muffled from behind Kurt's fingers, followed by a hollow sounding laugh. "Part of me isn't even surprised, after everything he said after the wedding—"

He broke off quickly, not having meant to delve into just how dysfunctional his non-relationship with Blaine had become.

"Yeah, I uh, kind of know about that actually."

Kurt just made another muffled noise, "You're sure he's planning on asking me after Regionals?"

"As far as I know, yeah," Sam said, voice softening, and he brought a hand up to rub gently at Kurt's back, between his shoulder blades. "So, it's a good thing I told you—right? Cause, I was really worried about whether or not I—"

"No, Sam, it's definitely a good thing," Kurt finally lifted his face away from his open palms and turned to face Sam with a tired looking smile. "Now I can talk to Blaine before he embarrasses both of us by forcing me to turn him down when he has a ring in his hand and possibly on one knee."

Kurt smiled at the face Sam made, "So, what made you think this wasn't something I wanted? Everyone else seems to think I'll go back to him eventually."

Sam shrugged, "I mean, that's up to you, but if you do get back together I didn't think it would be because Blaine proposed to you when you were 19 and he was still in high school."

"And if I don't ever want to _date_ Blaine again, much less marry him?" Kurt asked a bit wearily.

"Like I said dude, it's completely up to you."

"I'm kind of surprised, I mean, aren't you and Blaine bff's now? Shouldn't you be on his side?" Kurt asked, wincing at the slight bitterness that had crept into his voice.

Sam frowned "Hey, I'm not on anyone's side, and yeah, Blaine's my bro, but I mean, you and me, we go back, your family took me in. If it ever came down to it, then if I had to pick a side, well—it wouldn't be—Blaine's. Gene Kelly and Donald O'Connell, right?"

Kurt's lips turned up into a smile, "Donald _O'Connor _and we never actually _had _our duet, but thanks, that means a lot Sam."

"You're right," Sam glanced around the stage until his eyes landed on a guitar case, "we didn't."

He stood abruptly and went to grab the guitar, "We should though."

Kurt blinked at him, "What? Now? I don't have anything prepared!"

Sam came back slipping the guitar strap over his head, "What were you working on when I came in?"

Kurt's eyes drifted down to the sheet music lying carelessly on the floor, "I—that? It was just something I thought might work for the girls to sing. You wouldn't want to sing that with me."

But Sam was already crouched down paper in hand, eyes scanning the pages, "Oh, hey! I like this song, it'll have to be a stripped down acoustic version, but—why wouldn't I want to sing it with you?"

"I um, no reason, I guess," Kurt managed, watching as Sam placed the sheet music on the piano bench.

"You wanna start? And then I'll follow your lead," Sam started plucking at the guitar strings, picking out a suitable tune; he smiled at him, gesturing for Kurt to stand and join him.

Kurt returned the smile, realizing for the first time that Sam was probably doing this just as much to distract Kurt from his impeding talk with Blaine as it was his desire to sing with Kurt.

He took a quick breath, glad that if nothing else glee club had at least taught him how to improvise a song with mere seconds notice.

_I dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain it was worth it every time_

_**Hold still right before we crash, 'cause we both know how this ends**_

_**A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again**_

Kurt couldn't help but smile as they circled each other slowly, Sam strumming at slowly at the guitar and Kurt with his hands carefully held behind his back.

**Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need**

**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**

_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**_

_**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_

Sam ducked his head, grinning as they sang the lyrics together, and Kurt was fairly certain he had never wished he knew what someone was thinking more than he did in that moment.

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_**Walk on through a red parade, and refuse to make amends**_

_**It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense**_

_**Don't speak as I try to leave, 'cause we both know what we choose**_

_**If you pull, then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you**_

Kurt was fairly sure he _was_ going insane, right this moment, God this was an awful song to sing with an attractive, straight, former crush.

_Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**_

_**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_

**Why are you my clarity?**

_Why are you my remedy?_

_**Why are you my clarity?**_

_**Why are you my remedy?**_

Sam was still smiling at him, eyes meeting his and Kurt was hoping like crazy that he wasn't blushing.

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

They finished the song facing each other, breathing heavily until Sam reached out to clasp his fingers loosely around Kurt's wrist.

"If we had sung together for the competition, we so would have won." Sam grinned, fingers tightening briefly.

Kurt returned the grin easily, "_That_ was always a given."

"Breadstix."

"What?" Kurt frowned, obviously confused.

"If we had won," Sam answered, still smiling, "It would have been me and you going to Breadstix instead of me and Quinn. But, uh, we should go now."

"That's—true." Kurt was pretty sure his heart was beating much harder than it should, and all he wanted to do was ask Sam if this was what he thought it was and if it was, why now? Instead, he pushed away those questions and any thoughts of Blaine or anyone else and took a deep breath and smiled, "We should _definitely _go to Breadstix."

**A/N:**

**Soooo, obviously for those reading You Make Me Smile, this isn't an update… I **_**swear**_** that story hasn't been abandoned. I've just had… issues. Mostly just with myself, well, first it was with my schedule, then it was just Me, Myself, and My Muse… All of which have been malfunctioning.**

**After the season finale though I did get this and a few other ideas popping into my head one after another, originally I didn't want to write them down when I was so frustrated with not being able to write ch 13 of YMMS, of which there is a shocking 252 words. Eventually I decided this would hopefully help. So, I have a few other oneshots/drabbleish things in my head write now, of all different pairings (which surprises me, because I pretty much ship Kurt x All the Men, but I've never actually thought about writing anything that wasn't Kurtbastian.)**

**Right, so… hopefully this doesn't suck balls. Yeahhh…**

***runs away***


End file.
